


The Shrine of the Flesh

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S4, Apocalypse Nowish - What they were really thinking.  Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shrine of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

_If it's alive we kill it. If it's not we bury it._

 

"The shrine of the flesh..."  
"You in?"

Two words and I wanted him all over again.  
Eyes dared me to say no.   
The crossbow, my hands, may have trembled slightly, remembering Angel being "in"  
Wanted him there...liked him there...loved- No.   
Not again. Won't be that man again. Can't be that man again. 

Should have said it sooner.  
The way Wes' eyes flickered when I said it, I knew he remembered.  
Wanted him to. Wanted it seared in his brain, his heart, the way it was in mine.  
Wanted my boy back. Needed him back. Needed to be inside him. Now.


End file.
